Only as Mighty as Your Will
by bluedevil77
Summary: This is the life of a young warrior name Tiatia. She never had any plans to follow this path, but here she was... Following it. Formatting gets fixed after the first chapter. Sorry. :
1. Chapter 1

**(AN) I do not own Lord of the Rings, or any of Tolkiens' awesome characters….**

I woke up in a cold sell, my head already pounding, to a man yelling at me. "Wake up! There is no time to lose!" I stood up, and looked around. The last thing I could remember was a cloth covering my mouth, and then something heavy hitting my head. I stopped examining my sell, and turn to the man who was still telling me to hurry. I hesitantly walked over to the door, which was open. I edged out, and as soon as I crossed the threshold he turn around and dashed around a corner, calling for me to follow. I did as I was told, and followed him around the corner, a bit slower than he had. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight before me. The cloaked man had just run his sword through two of my captors. I slowly started to edge my way over, feeling sick at the sight of the crimson blood dripping off his sword. I saw him look me up and down, and had the sudden urge to stand straighter, and taller. He told me to take the contents of the satchel that was lying by his feet. I knelt down next to the satchel, and grasped one of the straps. I pulled the top off and stuck my hand in. I pulled out a knife, and stuck it through my belt. I then spotted something shiny next to the satchel. It appeared to me a rusty long sword. I grabbed that as well. I looked back to my cloaked rescuer as he said, "You are not the only prisoner here, friend. My fellow Amdir and I have come to rescue a hobbit, but it turns out he is not the hobbit we have been tracking." I felt slightly disappointed as that sunk it. I had been hoping that my family had hired someone to come and rescue me… "Then who is—" I started to say, but was cut off when he held up his hand. "This escape will be dangerous for us all, for I know that a great evil lurks here. I have heard of its movements, and I can feel its presence. Do you know how to fight?" I felt slightly shock at his question, but I nodded none the less. "You should practice with me to get a feel for that weapon." He said, stepping into a fighting stance. I gaped at him. "Y-you want me to what?" I said, stuttering. He just chuckled. I shrugged and swung at him, and I thought I might just lop off his head. Not a very nice thank you, if you ask me. But seconds before my sword connected, he ducked. I gave a surprised, yet happy yelp as my sword flew past him, and into the stone wall. I was sent staggering, and nearly tripped. I steadied myself, and looked back to my rescuer, the cloaked man. He gave an approving nod, and said, "Well done." He then turned his back to me, and strode purposefully around yet another corner. I rushed after his and called out. "Wa-wait! What's your name?" He turned slightly, and said I could call his Strider. I paused mid-step, and then rushed after him once more. I was around the corner now, and I watched as he came to a locked door. But instead of lock picking it, like I thought he would, he just chopped off the lock. He stepped through the now open door, and into a foggy night. I quickly walked after him, and stepped into the cold, windy darkness. Suddenly, and torch lit up, causing me blindness for a moment. I held up my hand, covering my eyes. I opened my eyes once more, and searched for Strider. I saw his standing in the middle of the courtyard, and walked over to him. I felt his eyes watching me as I approached from under his hood. "Here we must part ways, miss—"Strider started to say, but I interjected. "Tiatia, that's my name." He nodded and continued, "Here we must part ways, Tiatia. You should free the two innocent hobbits also being held captive here." I gaped at him, "What? Are you sure…?" But he was already walking walk. Then, as if remembering something, he turned around, and called out, "Their names are Celandine Brandybuck and Mundo Sackville-Baggins. I must search for signs of Mordor and lean what I can of his connection to the Blackwolds. Amdir, my fellow Ranger, is making a path for us—he will be waiting for us at the main gate." And with that he turned around, and disappeared off into the mist. I looked around, feeling rather confused. I spotted a gate, and seeing it as my only way out quickly walked over to it. I grasped the handle, and pulled it open. I jumped back, because a bandit from the other side had spotted me. He charged through the now open gate door at me, and I panicked. I swung my sword, slicing from his left shoulder to his right hip. He fell to his knees, making a strangled gurgling noise. I chocked, and stumbled back as I watched the bandit die. I looked down to the sword clutched in my grip as scarlet drops rolled off, forming a small puddle. I dropped my sword, and doubled over, emptying the contents of my stomach onto the dirt walkway. After I was done, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, and retrieved my sword. I didn't look at the dead bandit's body as I stepped over it. I made my way through the gate, as saw a chicken pecking at the ground, and two horses in a make shift stable. I heard someone yell angrily, and looked to where the sound was coming from. Another bandit was charging at me, and I instinctively stepped backwards, trying to put as much space between me and the bandit. I stepped on something, nearly tripping. I looked over my shoulder to see what it was. It was another dead body. I heard the charging bandit yell, and I whirled around, losing the grip on my sword. It flew from my hand, and imbedded itself in the oncoming bandits' stomach with a sickening 'slurp-crunch'. I stumbled backwards, and this time, tripped over the dead body. I fell to the ground heavily, looking at the bandit as he doubled over my sword. He fell to the ground in a cloud of dust, dead. I unsteadily got to my feet, and edged over to the dead bandit. I grasped the handle of my sword with both hands, and placed a foot against the bandits side, pulling my sword free is yet another sick 'slurp'. I averted my eyes as I stepped over the dead bandit, not wishing for another dizzy spell. I made my way over to yet _another_ gate, and this time, I pulled it open slowly, checking to see if there were any more bandits. There was only one that I could see, and he was tormenting a small girl. I gasp, and charged through the gate, grabbing the knife from my belt as I did so. When I was about eight feet away from the bandit I stopped at chucked my knife at him. With a huge amount of luck, it hit, and sunk, into his neck, killing him instantly. I shuddered at the thought that I had just taken another life, but I had to push those thoughts away. I rushed over to the little girl, and knelt beside her. With closer inspection though, I found it was not a little girl. She had all the womanly assets already, yet her height highly suggested that she had barley seen seven summers. Then the realization that she was most likely the hobbit girl Celandine Brandybuck hit me. "Um, are you Celandine? Celandine Brandybuck?" I asked peering at her. Then she started jumping up and down. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I was starting to worry that this little misadventure would be the end of me!" I smiled and told her that I was sent to rescue her, and a hobbit named Mundo Sackville-Baggins. She frowned slightly when I mentioned him, and then smiled again. "Of course! Just a moment, please." And with that, she ran over to the small fire that was next to the dead bandit, and grabbed one of the burning logs. Celandine raced back over, and past me, to stand in front of one of the houses. She chucked the burning log onto the thatched roof, and then spun around looking at me. She had successfully started a large fire. I motioned for her to follow me, and I turned around, racing for a gate I had not tried yet. I heard Celandine following me as I jogged towards it. I opened it, hearing cries of 'Quick, fetch water!' and 'Fire! There's a fire!'. I watched as the majority of the bandits raced away, all except for one, who was guarding a small boy—or, uh, hobbit. He turned around at the sound of Celandine squeaking. I rushed him, impaling him with my sword. He grunted as I pulled it from is chest. He fell over, and was still. I stepped over his now lifeless body, and made my way over to Mundo. Celandine beat me to it and untied Mundo from the training dummy he had been tied to. Mundo stomped over, and glared up at me. "It's about time! Was I expected to… to rescue myself?" He spluttered, still glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes, and looked down at him. "Maybe I should have let you." I said, and took a step towards him. He backed up, still glaring. "Well, come on clodpoll! We haven't got all night!" And with that, he was off, racing around a corner with Celandine in tow, leaving me to splutter at his insult. I strode after them, and rounded the corner. I heard Celandine shout with shock, and I quickened my pace. I was through the gate and half way across the space before I saw what was going on. I saw Strider standing over someone, and Celandine kneeling next to said someone. I guessed it was Striders friend, Amdir, or something. I rushed over, and kneeled next to Amdir as well. He looked at me and said, "Good…the hobbits are… are out of danger. I am glad. Do not… concern yourself with me. The greatest danger… has passed. The Nazgul fear those who wield fire…" And with that, he passed out, while Celandine yelled at him to stay with us. I fell back onto my haunches, and stared at Amdir. I decided there and then that I would have no part in any more adventures. I shuddered at the memory of the men I had slain. _No, no more adventures. No more killing…" _But, fate rarely lets you carve your own path…

**(AN) Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN) Tiatia's name is pronounced T-I-a T-E-E. I was wondering that myself, soooo…. Oh, and I don't own Lord of the Rings…. (cries) Disclaimer… But I do own Tiatia! **

And that statement was on my mind when I awoke in a cold sweat. _Fate rarely lets you carve your own path… _What a horrid nightmare! How could anyone consider taking a

life? How uncouth! And where did such a dream even come from? I shook my head as I untangled my legs from my damp sheets. My Mother would have said it to be un-

lady like to dream such dreams. I could feel a single tears slide down the side of my cheek at the thought of my mother. I sighed, and wiped it away. My Mother had been

dead for the past three summers, but I still missed her terribly. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a loud and rather urgent knock penetrated my train of thought. I

pulled my night robe over my arms hurriedly, wondering who it was at my door at this time. I walked through my small three roomed house, and to the front door,

grabbing a candle along the way. Of course, it didn't do much good, because the candle wasn't lit. I sighed heavily and placed the candle down onto a small plain brown

table by the door. Another loud knock came from the other side of the door, and after making sure my night robe was secure, I pulled open the door. I took and instinctive

step back at the sight of the person standing on my door step. It was the young Constable, Rithen. "Hullo Miss, I'm sorry if I woke you, but there has been somewhat of a,

uh, disturbance in Bree. I was sent to check all the houses to make sure everyone was safe." The young man said, looking rather terrified. I gasped, and covered my

mouth with my hand, and then placed it over my heart. "Is everyone all right, Constable?" I said, peering up at him. He nodded his head, and I asked him what had

happened. "Well, Miss, some strange folk ran through town after the West gate had been closed. A building burned down, and a couple of hobbits just barely escaped!

These folk, Miss they weren't normal. They looked like black riders, riding them big black horses with their black cloaks and all." I gasped again, and was slightly taken

aback at the mention of the hobbits. "If that'll be all Miss, I must be going. Have a nice night, er, morning as it were." He said, tipping his hat slightly as he walk down my

little path, and out my gate. "Good… morning Constable Rithen!" I said, watching his retreating figure. I heaved a heavy sigh, and shut the door, turning around to survey

my living room. There was a large plain brown wood table in the center of the room, while a fire place occupied the top right corner of the room. I had a chair here and

there, as well as a table piled with plates, and other eating utensils. I walked around the table, and entered my room, still thinking about hobbits. Of course, I had seen

them, but I hadn't gotten to know any… Hmm… There was that one hobbit girl who sold Blueberry Muffins down by the West gate in Bree. Maybe she could tell me

something. It's decided then; I'll just go and buy a Muffin for breakfast. I wondered if they were any good as I got ready for the day.

I was walking down the cobble stone path of Bree, heading towards the last place I had seen the Muffin hobbit. I reached the West gate, and stopped, taking stock of my

surrounding. There were the stables, and the stable master to my right, with the West gate directly in front of me. I looked around again, and caught sight of a small cart,

with a brightly colored tent like thing over it. The cart itself was so small; it had to belong to a hobbit… or a young child. I looked down to my dress, which was a pale,

faded yellow, with a red corset, and a slightly uneven white apron. I swiped my hand against my apron a few times, dislodging a few nonexistent bits of dust. I patted my

right hip, feeling for my worn leather coin purse. Finally satisfied, I calmly made my way over to the small, brightly colored food cart. I was almost directly in front of it,

when a small hobbit girl appeared in front of me. I jumped slightly, which earned me a chuckle from the young Muffin hobbit. "Hullo! Would you like a Blueberry Muffin, or

maybe an Apple Pie? I'll even give you a discount! Buy an Apple Pie, and get a Blueberry Muffin free! What a deal, what a deal!" The young hobbit said this all while

waving her hands around, and taking a few steps in random directions. I smiled slightly at her enthusiasm. Then the hobbit stopped short, and spun around to look at me.

"Where are my manners? My name's Sebella, Sebella Blueberry! And who might you be my lovely young human?" She said, looking up at me with a large, rather impish

smile plastered of her face. I smiled down at her, and offered her my hand. "My name is Tiatia, it's a pleasure to meet you, Sebella." I said, shaking her hand. "And I would

love to take you up on that offer, Sebella." Sebellas light green eyes brightened at my words. She spun around, and nearly skipped back to her brightly colored cart. She

reemerged, holding a small, hobbit sized stool for me to sit on. I thanked her as I took the stool from her. I placed it beside Sebellas cart, and sat down, folding my legs off

to the side. It would have been un-lady like if my knees were above my chest. I watched as Sebella skipped behind her cart, and produced a lovely looking Apple Pie. As

she set it in front of me, the smell hit. It was so mouth wateringly pleasant. It wasn't over powering. It was just… perfect. Sebella giggled, and handed me a fork. The

cinnamon was pleasant, and I could see the finely cut apple slices underneath the beautifully cut and arranged top dough. I inhaled the heavenly sent before digging in.

As I ate, I took in Sebellas appearance. She was slightly plump, with curves, and a round smiling face framed by wild red hair. He green eyes twinkled as I ate, and the

beautiful white roses in her hair caught my attention. I looked to her dress as I took another bit of the Apple Pie. It was an umber colored dress with lacing up the front,

and different colored patches in various places. Sebella had a frying pan secured to each of her hips, within easy reach. Her cart was piled high with baked goods. I could

see Blueberry Muffins, and two more Apple Pies, as well as what looked to be a Blueberry Pie. I stopped eating, and set my fork aside, letting a very satisfied sigh escape

my lips. "Thank you, Sebella. That was delicious. How much do I owe you?" I said, looking at her. She looked up at me from her previous task, which was wrapping my

Blueberry Muffin in crinkly brown paper, and smiled. "Three silver pieces, and two coppers, if you would." Sebella said, still smiling. I reached for my coin purse, and

counted out three silvers, and eight coppers. I handed the amount to her, and stood up. She looked up at me and said while smiling, "Thank you, lovely Tiatia, for the tip."

I nodded at her, and smiled. She handed me my Blueberry Muffin, and I said my good byes. "Come back any time!" Sebella said, waving at me as I walked away. I

laughed, and waved back. I turned around, and cut into a side ally off to my right. I smiled to myself as I recounted Sebellas enthusiasm. I really had enjoyed the young

hobbits company… and her cooking. I had just passed a large square stone garden when I heard it. It was a slightly muffled scuffling sound coming from my right. I whirled

around, just in time to see a figure emerge from the shadows of a large building. I stumbled back as the figure closed in at an alarming rate. It finally stepped from the

shadows to reveal a brigand. I stumbled again, and this time, I tripped over something in the road. I heard the brigand chuckle as I fell. He now stood directly in front of

me, holding a small dagger. "Alright, missy, hand me all yer coins, and I might let ya go… unharmed…" He said, laughing as I whimpered. I quickly reached for my coin

purse hanging at my hip… only to find the empty strings, where I usually hung it. I looked back up to the brigand fearfully. I saw his knuckles tighten, and his face contort

with anger. He took a menacing step forward, and I closed my eyes. I cowered away from him as he took another step closer. A loud gong like sound emanated from

directly in front of me, causing my eyes to flash open. I started slightly as something heavy and round fell in my lap. It was a frying pan. I quickly looked back up to the

brigand, and saw a large, angry red welt forming on his forehead as he crumpled to the ground. I yelped as one of his arms fell over my legs. I kicked the unconscious

brigand off me, and stood unsteadily, the frying pan falling from my lap. I nearly fell over again as a familiar voice shouted out. "Tiatia! Are you okay, dear?" I whirled

around, and saw Sebella march up to me. She was rather angry looking, with a fierce, fiery determination in her eyes, and the frying pan from her left hip was missing. I

could only nod as she marched past me and up to the brigand. She bent over and retrieved her frying pan from the ground, and held it up to her face. She inspected it for

about five seconds before she whirled on the unconscious brigand. My eyes widened as she started yelling abuse at him. "How could you, you stupid clodpoll! How could

you _dent_ my frying pan! Dumb, moron, _clodpoll_! How dare you!" Sebella yelled at him, kicking him a few times in the ribs. I laughed slightly at her antics. I guess she had

forgotten about me, because as I laughed, she spun around again to face me. She rushed over, and grabbed my hand. "Tiatia! Are you alright? I hope that brigand didn't

harm you… I'll kick him again if he has!" Sebella said fiercely. I shook my head again. "I'm fine Sebella. Thank you for saving me… how did you know?" I said, smiling down

at her. Her eyes lit up, and she reach for one of the many pockets on her dress. "You forgot this at my stand." She said, handing me my coin purse. I tied it to my hip, and

looked back at her. "Thank you Sebella! I really don't think I would have made it without you." I said, smiling widely at my little hobbit friend. She smiled back, and looked

over her shoulder. "We should turn him in to one of the Constables." Sebella said, still looking at the brigand. I nodded, and walked over with Sebella. She took her

already dented frying pan, and thwacked him on the head again. The frying pan made the gong sound as it connected with his head, and he groaned. Sebella gave a

satisfied nod, and turned on her heal, marching briskly out of the ally. I laugh silently as I followed my hobbit savior.

"But Constable, he _dented_ my frying pan! You must arrest him!" Sebella said firmly, staring at Constable Rithen. He looked at her, and shook his head slightly. "Is that all

he did, Miss?" The young Constable asked, still looking at Sebella. She balked, and stared disbelievingly at him. "Isn't that enough, Constable?" She said "And besides, he

did try to take Miss Tiatias belongings." Constable Rithen looked over at me and asked me if this was true. "Yes Constable, it's true." I said, looking at him. He nodded

firmly, and said he'd go and take care of it right away. "He'll be in the stocks before noon tomorrow." The young Constable said, nodding his head firmly again. I heaved a

relieved sigh, and thanked him, shaking his hand. I turned around, and left his small room with Sebella. I heard her muttering about her dented frying pan, and I had to

smile. It was funny that that was what she was worried about. We came to a cross road, and had to part ways. I turned to Sebella, and stuck out my hand. "Thank you

Sebella, for saving me, and for the Apple Pie… although I seemed to have miss placed my Muffin." I said, just realizing this. Sebella laughed, and shook my hand. "Then

come back tomorrow, and I'll give you a Blueberry Muffin, on the house!" She said, smiling up at me with that impish smile of hers. I laughed, and said that sounded like a

fine idea. "But this time, I'll avoid the ally's." I said, shaking my head ruefully. She laughed and said that was probably for the best. I smiled at her, and watched as she

turned, and headed back to her brightly colored cart. I to turn, and made my way up the cobbled streets of Bree, heading home.


End file.
